EVIL MEIKO, WORLD DOMINATION, & RANKO*(Ch. 2)
by Dark Fairy1
Summary: Ren, now known as Meiko, decides that it's time to take over the world inside the Universe of the Four Gods with some help from her hunchbacked sidekick, Ranko!


((::pops out:: hey again d00ds!! O.o Pleeeze take notice that this ficlet is very weeeird...Oh, & Here's a message to Terri: can you tell me why you think your 2 year old cousin can write better fics than me.......? Cuz you kinda lost me on that one...O.o;; And no, Tasuki is mine. XD *ahem* anywaaay...i hope you enjoy reedin my fics as much as i enjoy writin them!!And one more thing...in this ficlet on… my name will be Meiko, instead of Ren...well...byeeeee!! ::fades::))  
  
  
  
*Evil Meiko, World Domination, And Ranko*  
  
Meiko: ::suddenly appears in the Marshmallow & Meat Factory lookin all creepy-ish:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!! ::shuts up and walks over to you:: ::whispers:: ...ok...here's the plan..im gonna make a giant balloon filled with shit!!  
  
You: OO;;;;;;;; um...........!!  
  
Meiko: hehe...do you wanna know WHY?!!?!!?!!!?!  
  
You: ::nods::  
  
Meiko: SO I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::insane laughter::  
  
You: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Meiko: ::puts a finger to her lips:: shh!! ::pops a meat-filled marmallow in your mouth & runs off:: I HOPE YOU LIKE SALAMI.......!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
in the middle of the night..............  
  
Meiko: ::appears in the hallway of Ranko's apartment complex waitin outside her door tappin her foot & crossin her arms::  
  
Ranko: ::comes out lookin all evil with a hunchback:: kukukukukukuku.....  
  
Meiko: IVE BEEN WAITING...  
  
Ranko: ::sweatdrop:: eheheheh...  
  
Meiko: NOW! If youre gonna be my little evil sidekick on this job than you had BETTER shape up!! hehe..or i'll bite you.......::shows vampire fangs::  
  
Ranko: YES MISTRESS!! ::cute little innocent smile:: ^_^  
  
Meiko: Now hurry up & help me take over the world!!! ::evil laugh:: ::turns and starts walkin down the hall towards the door::  
  
Ranko: ::follows::  
  
::they walk a few blocks down the street to the National Library & sneak into the secret refrence room...::  
  
Meiko: ::grabs the Universe of the Four Gods off the shelf:: MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ranko: ::evil grin:: kukukukukukukukukukukuku......  
  
Meiko: ::opens book and they both get sucked in::  
  
::they crash-land in the middle of a busy street in Konan, dodgeing all the wagons sellin pickled beef heads::  
  
::a pickled beef head falls off a wagon and lands on Meiko::  
  
Meiko: AHH!! ::throws it at Ranko, who is still tryin to get her head outta the ground::  
  
Ranko: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::it hits her::  
  
Meiko: ::walks over to her and grabs her leg pullin her out:: COME ON!! We dont have time to get stuck!!  
  
Ranko: imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry.........Oo;;;  
  
Meiko: ::picks up the beef head & stares at it for a sec:: hmm.....::eets it:: d00000000d.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::they both appear in a back alley::............  
  
Meiko: Now Ranko, here's the plan.....were gonna make a giant shit balloon...and i need YOU to get the shit from all of the Suzaku warriors' pottays...we fill a balloon up with all the shit and we then pop it near the Priestess Miaka, so that she suffocates and dies....ive heard that if the priestess is killed by the shit of her protectors....all of them die too...therefore Hotohori the emperor will die, so that will make Konan vulnerable...so WE can take over!! And eventually we will in some way kill off the rest of the emperors so WE WILL RULE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! ::glances over at Ranko::  
  
Ranko: ::ish sleepin::  
  
Meiko: ::wacks her over the head with the beef head:: ...did you hear ANYTHING i said?!!!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!!!  
  
Ranko: ::still sleepy-ish:: =.= yeaa...  
  
Meiko: GRRRRR!!!! ::dunkles Ranko in a nearby pottay::  
  
Ranko: AHHHH!!! IM SOWWIE!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: Then PAY ATTENTION!!!!   
  
Ranko: okokokokokokokokAAAY!!! o_o;;;;;;  
  
Meiko: Okay then...im counting on you to steal all the shit from the potties of the warriors....  
  
Ranko: ::gets all happy & stuff:: YAAY!! ::insane 'kukuku'-ing::  
  
Meiko: Well then, shall i bring us to tonight??!  
  
Ranko: ::insane nodding:: =D.......Oo;; how???  
  
Meiko: ::smirks:: like this...::snaps fingers and the sky turns dark::  
  
Ranko: its dark! ^^  
  
Meiko: its the middle of the night! And that means it is time for you to go get me that shit!! ::insane evil laughter::  
  
Ranko: where do i go first??!! =D  
  
Meiko: hmm...which warrior is the closest to where we are now....? ::thinks:: Ah! Yes of course! Nuriko!! ...lets go!  
  
::they both fade::  
  
::reappear outside Nurikos house::  
  
Ranko: OOoooOOooOoooo...how do i get in????  
  
Meiko: I can make you appear inside...so now remember..STEAL ZE SHIT!! and NO fucking everything up!!   
  
Ranko: YES MISTRESS!! kukukukukukukukukukukuku.....  
  
Meiko: ::holds a hand out infront of Ranko, a black light comes from it and Ranko disappears::  
  
Ranko: ::appears inside:: D000D!!!! ::trys to walk around quietly::  
  
Meiko: ::sighs and rests a hand on her forehead...-_-;;; i REALLY hope she doesnt screw up everything....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE INSIDE THE HOUSE~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Ranko walks around inside in the pitch black house, tripping on everything possible...she holds her arms out in front of her to make sure she doesnt bump into anything...::  
  
::she walks down a long hall and comes to a door at the end of it...she opens it and sees something that looks like a potty...she hops in the small room and shoves her arm down the potty and grabs a handfull of shit & puts in it the bag she had in her pocket::  
  
One down, six t'go!! =D This is fun!! kukukukukukukukuku...  
  
::she fades and appears back outside again::.....  
  
Meiko: D00d!! did ya get it!?!!?!  
  
Ranko: ::insane nodding::  
  
Meiko: withOUT wakin peeples up?!!?! =D  
  
Ranko: ::more insane nodding:: ::shows her the shit in the bag::  
  
Meiko: ::looks:: Ooooo....Well, i have some good news! I just remembered that it only takes the shit of 3 of the warriors to kill them & the priestess.......  
  
::gasps:: OH FUCK!! If we kill the warriors then..::sniffles:: that means my poor Tasuki will die too!! ::shrugs:: heh..i'll just cast a spell on him so he cant be killed...hmm...same with Nuriko and Chichiri too...  
  
Ranko: ::shrugs:: okies!! waaaiii!! So what otha warriors do i steal ze shit from...=D IT'S FUN!!!!!  
  
Meiko: ::sweatdrop:: eheh...glad ya like doin it..O.o;;  
  
Ranko: hehe......^^  
  
Meiko: the next shit i'll have ya steal will be from Tamahome i guess, since he's the closest right now...then we can pop over to Mount Reikaku & steal Tasuki's shit...=D  
  
Ranko: YAAY!! ^^ kukukukukukukukuku!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: well we had better get goin! ^^ ::snaps fingers and they appear outside Tamahome's house::  
  
::they go up to tha little window & they see a little light on...::  
  
::they fade inside::  
  
Meiko: ::holds a finger to her lips and signals for Ranko to follow::  
  
Ranko: ::follows closely behind Meiko::  
  
::they slowly creep down the hall towards the lit room::  
  
Meiko: ::peeks through a hole in the wall:: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ::sees Tamahome masturbating:: oh.......my.........god..........  
  
Ranko: whaa??! whaa?!!!  
  
Meiko: ::moves over so Ranko can see through the hole::  
  
Ranko: ::peeks through it:: OO;;; MASTAH O MASTABATION!!! ::cackles:: mwaahahahahahahah...  
  
Meiko: ::smirks:: heh...i gotta idea....::evil grin::  
  
Ranko: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Meiko: ::makes herself & Ranko invisible & they go through the wall into Tamahome's room::  
  
Meiko & Ranko: O.O ::see Tamahome masturbatin::  
  
Meiko: ::floats over to Tamahome and flicks him reelly reelly hard on the back of his head:: mwahahahhahahahha....  
  
Tamahome: OWWCH!!!! ::feels the back of his head & turns around:: WTF WAS THAAT!!!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!! grrrrrr.....  
  
Ranko: ::giggles evily:: ::floats over to him & sits on his head:: ^_^  
  
Meiko: ::grabs a spoon and spoons out his eyes:: ::cackles::  
  
Tamahome: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ::eyes spooned out::  
  
Meiko & Ranko: ::crack up:: DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD  
  
Meiko: ::tosses one of the eyes to Ranko::  
  
Ranko: ::catches it and eets it:: =D  
  
Meiko: ::eets the one she was holdin::  
  
Tamahome: ::runs around screaming and slams into a wall:: AHHH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!! :O  
  
Meiko & Ranko: ::attack him with litleer knives::  
  
Meiko: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XD  
  
Ranko: KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!! XD  
  
Meiko: k, d00d...time fer you to steal ze shit!! ^_^  
  
Ranko: WAAHOOOOOO!!!!!! ::goes flyin to Tamahome's bathroom::  
  
Meiko: ::stops bein invisible:: ::looks around his room at all of his shit::  
  
ewww....that dork...;; ::takes out her dagger and watches Tamahome run around helpless like a chicken that just got its head chopped off:: that idiot... ::throws the dagger in his back::   
  
Tamahome: AHHH!! WHO ARE YOU AND WTF DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!!?!?!?!!!!?!?!!!!! ::cries like a little girl::  
  
Meiko: ha! We want you shit so we can kill the Priestess of Suzaku!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome: Oo;;;; whhhaaaa...?? ::falls over dead::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in pottay-land with Ranko......  
  
Ranko: ::shoves her arm down the pottay...she grabs a loadfull of shit and puts it in her bag:: kukukukukukukuku.......=D ::goes back into the now dead Tamahome's room::  
  
Meiko: get it? =D  
  
Ranko: ::insane nodding::  
  
Meiko: ::points to Tamahome dead on the floor & smirks::  
  
Ranko: KUKUKUKUKU!!!!! XD  
  
Meiko: ::sucks all of his blood till he turns white:: ::rips her dagger outta his back & licks it:: d0000d!! ^_~  
  
::they both fade outside::  
  
Ranko: hehehehehhe....job well done, mistress =D ::grabs some leftover marshmallow filled meats outta her pocket & pops em in her mouth:: kukukukuku.....  
  
Meiko: NOW ON TO.....::blushes a little:: MOUNT REIKAKU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ranko: ^_^ YAAY!! WE ARE ZE ALL-TIME BEST SHIT STEALERZZZ...!! XD  
  
Meiko: ::holds two fingers to her forehead and is surrounded in a black light:: hear me now.....send us to Mt. Reikaku!! ::concentrates::  
  
Ranko: ::stands by Meiko:: d00d! ::cackles:: mwahahahahahah.....  
  
::they fade out & reappear crashing through a tree on Mt. Reikaku::  
  
Meiko & Ranko: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: HOW the fuck did we land HERE?!! ::looks around:: O_O ::sees someone sittin on a big rock, starin out into the night:: is thaat...  
  
Ranko: ....Mm...M..Mei.....Meik...Mmmeik....MEIKOO!!!  
  
Meiko: ::stares at the person sitting on the rock, blushing:: ..Ranko...I..I...think...I think it's....  
  
Ranko: TOMO?!!?!!?!! =D  
  
Meiko: NO!  
  
Ranko: ohhhhhhh........TASUKI?!!!?!?!!  
  
Meiko: ::insane nodding:: ^_^  
  
Ranko: ::gives her a shove in his direction:: go mistress...it's what you've always wanted...^_~  
  
Meiko: ::thinks up a plan:: *-* hehe! Alright! Ranko, while im with Tasuki, I want you to go get tha shit....  
  
Ranko: Kay!!! kukukukukuku.....  
  
Meiko: we'll meet back here at this tree later, ok? ::runs off towards Tasuki:: ....  
  
Ranko: ::runs off like a loombadeer toward the small cabin thingi on the top of the mountain::  
  
((Fang's Vocab List--- LOOMBADEER ( 'loom-ba-deer ) a spaced-out deer-like creature with curly horns.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
::Meiko neared Tasuki, who was just sitting there lonely...She decided to look as if she had run away from home and was lost...because that was the exact reason Tasuki had come to Mt.Reikaku when he was a few years younger, so maybe he would feel sorry for her...As she got closer to him, she made herself cry some...He noticed her aout of the corner of his eye......::  
  
Tasuki: ::looks at her:: O.o;;; eh...who are you..::he paused and looked closer:: ...and why are you crying?  
  
Meiko: ::blushing slightly:: ::she spoke quickly:: ...m..my name's Meiko...i ran away and i got lost...do you think you could tell me where i am, exactly? ^_^;;  
  
Tasuki: ::looks down, remembering when he had asked Kouji the very same question for the very same reason:: ...you've reached Mt. Reikaku....if you want you can stay here for the night...  
  
Meiko: ::blushing even more:: ..n..no..thats alright...i dont wanna be any trouble...  
  
Tasuki: ::he stared at her silently, realizing her beauty:: .....::smiles:: if you say so....not like i gotta problem with it...  
  
Meiko: well...id love to stay...but i sorta have a mission...  
  
Tasuki: OO;; reelly??? May i ask what it is? ::blink blink::  
  
Meiko: well...you probably wouldnt expect it...but ive been sent to...kill the Priestess of Suzaku....  
  
Tasuki: =D reelly reelly??!!?!?!  
  
Meiko: ya..::sweatdrop::  
  
Tasuki: can i help?!!?! XD  
  
Meiko: SURE!! =) err---i mean..if ya want to.....but youd have to come with me..and my....um...little...friend...oo;;;;  
  
Tasuki: eh..ok...^_^ how are ya plannin t'kill her??? I can use my fan...::grabs it and shows it to her::  
  
Meiko: no.....::acts all serious:: were making a giant shit balloon made of all the warrior's shit......i have heard that if the priestess is killed by the shit of her warriors..or anything else that belongs to them...both she AND the warriors will die.......OO;;;;;;; ::realizes he's a warrior::  
  
Tasuki: um....i AM a warrior!! ~_~  
  
Meiko: REELLY?!!!?!! OMFG WOW!!! I'll just cast a spell on you so you dont die...  
  
Tasuki: can you cast a spell on 2 others???  
  
Meiko: ::nods:: ^_^  
  
Tasuki: Nuriko and Chichiri.....the Hell with the rest of them....  
  
Meiko: hehe..yea...i'm sure youd be glad to know that i just killed Tamahome...  
  
Tasuki: reelly?!!?!!?! ::dances around:: =D GOOD!! bwahahahaha....  
  
Meiko: heh..yep! ^_^;;  
  
Tasuki: well anyway....its the middle of the night....so why dont you stay and then in the morning i'll come with you...=D alright? ::ish horny:: ^_~  
  
Meiko: well....i guess...and you do have a point....::yawns:: i am kinda tired...::pretends to faint by fallin down suddenly and closin her eyes::  
  
Tasuki: OO;;;;;;;;;;; she just........::gets up and runs to her:: FAINTED?!?!!!?!! ::goes down to her and puts a hand on her cheek, blushing slightly:: eh...wonder why she fainted....Oo;; c'mon....wake up...  
  
Meiko: ::lays there askin herself "why the HELL am i doing this??":: ::opens her eyes a little, seeing that hes on top of her!:: o_o;; GAHH!!  
  
Tasuki: ::quickly jumps back, surprised:: eh..O.o...u ok?!!  
  
Meiko: i...im fine...just tired and..i havent....eaten...((even though the last thing she ate was Tamahome's eyeball!! XD))  
  
Tasuki: well...here...let me take you inside..~_~ ::picks her up and carries her in the direction of the cabin............::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile with Ranko IN the cabin............  
  
::stumbles around in the dark searching for some sort of toilet:: ::she finds it, stealz ze shit, & puts it in her bag, ready to head back to the tree, but then she suddenly bumps into Tasuki carrying Meiko::  
  
Ranko: O.O;;  
  
Tasuki & Meiko: O.O;;;  
  
Meiko: =D Ranko! Hi!...eheh...didnt i tell ya to wait by the...tree?? O.o;; ::wink wink::  
  
Ranko: ohhhhhhhhhh...........oooooops...i thought i saw you...eh..go in here..so i ..eh..followed...  
  
Tasuki: O.o;; this is your friend? ::looks at Meiko::  
  
Meiko: ::nodz:: ^_^  
  
Tasuki: O.o;;; ::looks at Ranko, noticing her hunchback & gets scared:: o_o;; eep.  
  
Ranko: kukukukukukukukuku....::looks up at Tasuki & Meiko:: weell...::starts to walk off:: i'll leave you two alone.............  
  
Tasuki & Meiko: HEY! Whats that supposed to mean?!! ::both blushing::  
  
Ranko: ::runs off and hides:: hehehehehehe.........go Mistress Meiko! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki and Meiko.....all alone.......  
  
Tasuki: ::shrugs & carries her back to a spare room::  
  
Meiko: eh...just ignore Ranko...shes an idiot...-_-;; ::all embarassed::  
  
Tasuki: ::lays her down on the bed-type-couch-thingy:: heh...well, get some rest...whenever youre ready to leave, i'll go with you....and if youre hungry, just eat whatever ya want....::points to a closet-type-pantry- thingy:: well, g'nite...::walks out::  
  
Meiko: g'nite...^_^ ::thinks to herself- "ha...im not even sleepy...and im not hungry...":: ::lays down::  
  
::suddenly Ranko hops out from under ze bed-type-couch-thingy::  
  
Meiko: AHHHHH!!!!!!! O.O;;;;  
  
Ranko: kukukukukukuku!! =D  
  
Meiko: ::grabs Ranko by the neck:: dont you EVER pop out like that again!!! I think youre forgetting that im a VAMPIRE!!!! =)  
  
Ranko: nonononnonononononoooo, Mistress...^_^ ::innocent smile:: i wont ever ever ever scare you again...-_-;  
  
Meiko: alright then....~_~ but just for that...youre sleepin on tha floor!! XD ::throws her on ze ground::  
  
Ranko: okkkkkk.....::lays down::  
  
Meiko: ::goes to shleepz::  
  
Ranko: ::goes to shleepz toooo::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In ze mornin............  
  
Meiko: ::wakes up:: d000d! ^_^ ::falls off bed-type-couch-thingy:: oof! ::falls right on Ranko:: O.o;; wha....?  
  
Ranko: o_o ::wakes up:: d00000d.......kukukukukukukuku.....  
  
Meiko: lets gooo...um...get Tasuki? ^_^;;  
  
Ranko: eh...i'll let YOU do all that business........  
  
Meiko: K! =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Meiko creeped down the hall and peeked in Tasuki's room when she heard footsteps behind her:: ::she turns around quickly::  
  
Meiko: O.O;;;  
  
Tasuki: O.o;;....ohhhhh...its you..!  
  
Meiko: heh...  
  
Tasuki: what is your name anyway...?  
  
Meiko: ..M..Meiko..  
  
Tasuki: oh yeah...you told me before but i forgot..-_-;;  
  
Meiko: heh..yea..::blushes::  
  
Tasuki: so..are ya ready t'go? ^_^  
  
Meiko: yea...::acts nervous because she can feel her vampire form slowly taking over her body & mind...:: please...forgive me.....but i need blood...im a vampire...-_-  
  
Tasuki: O.o you wanna bite me or somethin?  
  
Meiko: ::nods:: ...i wont take all of your blood...i only do that to the ones i kill...hehe...::walks closer to him::  
  
Tasuki: ::leans against the wall:: x_x;;;  
  
Meiko: ::vampire form takes over::  
  
((Meiko's Vampire Form: pale skin, long straight black hair with a red shine, red eyes, one lip painted red...the other painted black, demon wings, & sharp vampire fangs))  
  
Tasuki: o_o;; eep....  
  
Meiko: ::nears him even more, parting her lips slightly:: ::puts one of her pale hands on his left shoulder and her other hand is left hanging at her side:: ::spreads her jaws and sets them on his neck, her fangs sinking into him::  
  
Tasuki: ::blushes a little having her this close to him:: ::clenches his fist, feeling slightly numb and tingling all over...after a few seconds he feels relaxed as his blood flows more, simultaneous with his pulse::  
  
Meiko: ::sucks, making the blood come faster::  
  
..........  
  
::after a few moments, Meiko backed away from him, and she regained her normal form::  
  
Meiko: i..im sorry..-_-;;  
  
Tasuki: dont be...i understand...but anyway, shall we go kill Miaka now??  
  
Meiko: yes...::walks in the room where Ranko ish still sleepin:: D00D! Get up! It's time t'go! ^_^  
  
Ranko: X_x;;; bleeeehhhh....::rolls around in her blanket::...BLEEEHHH!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: O.o  
  
Tasuki: ::peeks in door:: O_o;  
  
Ranko: c'mon Ranko...we gotta kill the priestess TODAY.  
  
Ranko: ::rolls around till shes all wrapped up like a piggy in a blankey:: ::snortles and keeps wiggling around::  
  
Meiko: grrrr... ::grabs a pitch fork and stabs Ranko with it like shes a little cocktail weeny:: ::lifts her up::  
  
Ranko: ::squeals, wiggling around insanely::  
  
Meiko: ~_~ Ranko...::shakes her off the pitch fork::  
  
Ranko: ::goes flying into the wall:: AAAHHHGGHK!!   
  
Tasuki: ::blink blink:: ::chuckles to himself::  
  
Meiko: Ranko...its time t'go kill the priestess...e_e  
  
Ranko: =D IM UP IM UP IM UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: good...now lets gooo!!!!!.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
outside the cabin..........  
  
Tasuki: so...::smirks:: a giant shit balloon, eh? ok...im with that...=)  
  
Meiko: haihaihai!! ::surrounds herself in the black light:: hear me now....and save those whose souls i capture....!!  
  
Tasuki: ::smiles:: ...me, Nuriko, & Chichiri...  
  
Ranko: ::stuffs some old marshmallow meats in her mouth:: ^_^  
  
Meiko: Tasuki...stand by me...  
  
Tasuki: ::walks over to her & shrugs::  
  
Meiko: ::holds two fingers up to her forehead and he is also surrounded in the light::  
  
Tasuki: ::a black symbol appears on his forehead::  
  
::the light fades around them, but the symbol still remains on his forehead::  
  
Tasuki: waaa...?  
  
Meiko: the symbol means that ive captured your soul...youll be safe now..  
  
Tasuki: ::embraces her, wrapping his arms around her tightly::  
  
Meiko: o_o ::blushes:: =#D  
  
Tasuki: ...thank you...so much......but i have one question...  
  
Meiko: wh...what is it?  
  
Tasuki: once ya finish your mission...where will ya go? O.o  
  
Meiko: im not sure...but my mission is to rule this world...  
  
Tasuki: this world? You from another world???  
  
Meiko: haihaihai!! ^_^  
  
Tasuki: ohh...-_-  
  
Meiko: hmm...we could both rule this world....!! =D  
  
Ranko: ::pops up:: ~.~ whadda bout meee.....? kukukukukukuuu....  
  
Meiko: all three of us! ^_~  
  
Ranko: ^_^ yaay!!  
  
Tasuki: ^_^ ..hehe..  
  
Meiko: hmm...i need to capture Nuriko & Chichiri's souls before we go any further....::shrugs and summons them to her::  
  
Chichiri: eh....?! Tasuki? hi, no da...  
  
Nuriko: whaaa...O.o;;; !?!?!?!!?!?!?!!!....Tasuki???  
  
Meiko: ::looks to them:: heres a quick explanation of why youre here..........the three of us are taking over the world using a specific way that involves the killing of the priestess & warriors of Suzaku...you were asked to saved, so i need to capture your souls...^_^  
  
Chichiri & Nuriko: ehh....ok...?!! O.o;;;;;;;;  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki? You have something to do with this, no da?  
  
Tasuki: ::nods:: ^_^  
  
Nuriko: well it sounds like we had better let her "capture our souls" or it sounds like were dead! ^^  
  
Meiko: ^_^  
  
Chichiri: i guess so, no da! ^.^  
  
Meiko: now...both of you stand by me..  
  
Nuriko & Chichiri: ::stand by her:: O.o  
  
Meiko: alright...::holds two fingers to her forehead again and all three of them are surrounded in the black light::  
  
Nuriko & Chichiri: ::the black symbols appear on their foreheads::  
  
::the light fades::  
  
Nuriko: whaaa....? ::feels his forehead:: O.o;;;  
  
Chichiri: were safe, no da! ^_^  
  
Nuriko: wha...whats...the symbol for?????  
  
Meiko: its the Mark of the Vampire.....dont ask...  
  
Nuriko: will the symbol go away?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!! O.o;;;;  
  
Meiko: yes...it fades in 24 hours...but it can be reactivated by fear...and it will appear again...but its only there to remind you that you cant die unless i release your soul...  
  
Nuriko: alright then....thank you..  
  
Meiko: well ya guys dont gotta hang around here forever..so..go if ya want ^_^  
  
Nuriko & Chichiri: okies! ^_^ thanks!  
  
Chichiri: ::spreads his cape out on the ground, they both get in it and fade away::  
  
Tasuki: well...how do we get to Miaka...?  
  
Meiko: yeah...i think i can locate her...::concentrates:: .....okay...if we go now, we'll fade within 500 feet of her location.....leeeets go!  
  
::the three of them fade::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
they all reappear somewhere near Miaka.......  
  
::they see Miaka sitting alone by a tree::  
  
Meiko: ::whispers:: ...this is good ^_^ shes alone.....ok, do you both see that big rock over there....::points to it:: ...follow me...we'll hide there...::creeps in the direction of the rock and signals for Tasuki and Ranko to follow her::  
  
Tasuki & Ranko: ::follow her over to the rock::  
  
::the three of them crouch down behind the rock, about 500 feet away from Miaka::  
  
Meiko: okay...::shoves her hand in her pocket & pulls out a huge balloon:: Ranko...get out the shit...  
  
Tasuki: o_o;;  
  
Ranko: ::grabs her bag and hands it to Meiko:: here, mistress! it smells yummy!!!! =D  
  
Meiko: ::bops Ranko on the head:: were NOT eating it!!!  
  
Ranko: awww...-_-;  
  
Tasuki: eheh...O.o;;  
  
Meiko: ::takes the balloon in one hand, and the bag in the other:: ::concentrates::  
  
::the balloon and the bag float up in the air in separate bubbles::  
  
Meiko: so we dont have to touch the shit...we'll just do a little telekenises! ^_^  
  
::the shit in the bag suddenly appears inside the balloon::  
  
Meiko: there......perfect...=)  
  
Tasuki: ::watches in aw:: wow..  
  
Ranko: yay!!  
  
Meiko: now...we probably need more shit than this to make her suffocate...so...i'll just multiply it a few times!! =D but i need to tie the balloon first....::concentrates and a knot is formed at the end of the balloon:: good...^_^  
  
Tasuki: whoa....o_o  
  
Meiko: ::concentrates again::  
  
::the balloon starts growing bigger and bigger!::  
  
Meiko: good good...^_^  
  
::it grows until its 15 feet in diameter...totally packed with shit::  
  
Tasuki: O_O  
  
Ranko: =D  
  
Meiko: ^_^  
  
Miaka: ::just sittin there by the tree hummin some gay little tune, when she suddenly notices the giant balloon out of the corner of her eye::  
  
^_^ wee!! a balloony!! =D ::gets up to go play with it::  
  
Meiko: ok u guys...just let me do tha talkin...k?  
  
Tasuki & Ranko: ::nod::  
  
Meiko: ::ties a string to the balloon and pops out from behind the rock, holdin it::  
  
Miaka: hello! ^_^  
  
Meiko: hiii...little girl...eheh...::grits her teeth, puttin on a fake smile::  
  
Miaka: hi!! can i have that balloon?! =D  
  
Meiko: heheh...sure little girl! ^_^;; ::cringes::  
  
Miaka: ::grabs it:: wee!!! ::giggles and hopz around:: ^_^  
  
Meiko: ::turns around and whispers to Ranko:: ...get the needle!  
  
Ranko: ::nods, goes diggin in her bag and pulls out a needle:: ::throws it to Meiko::  
  
Meiko: ::catches it, and has it in her hand behind her back::  
  
Tasuki: ::plugs ears::  
  
Ranko: ::plugs ears::  
  
::Meiko, Tasuki, and Ranko become surrounded in the black light::  
  
Meiko: ::charges at the balloon with full force, holding the needle out in front of her:: YOU...MUST....DIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO  
  
::the 3 of them fade::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::the balloon explodes blowing shit absolutely everywhere::  
  
Miaka: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::covered in shit she gets blown 15 feet by the explosion:: whaat?!! what is this brown stuff on me?!!?! POOP??!! ::she starts to smell it:: AHH!!! IT IS POOP!!!! ::suffocates...and dies:: ((YES!! FINALLY!! XD))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE~ with Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake...  
  
All 3: O_O;;  
  
Hotohori: I...I just felt something!!  
  
Chiriko: so did I! what could it have been?!  
  
Mitsukake: ...IT MUST BE MIAK---::falls over and dies::  
  
Chriko: ...MITSUKAK---::falls over and dies::  
  
Hotohori: ...CHIRI---::falls over and dies::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiko, Tasuki, & Ranko landed safely...back to...THE LIBRARY?!?!!!!?!!  
  
Meiko & Ranko: O.o;;  
  
Tasuki: O_O where the HELL are we?!?!!?!  
  
Meiko: ...were...not in the book anymore..  
  
Tasuki: WHAT BOOK??!!!  
  
Meiko: i'll explain later....MUCH LATER...  
  
Tasuki: eh..O.o oka..  
  
Ranko: kukukukukukukukukuku!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: SO IM IN ANOTHER WORLD?!?!!?!?!!  
  
Meiko: yes, youre in the world i came from ^_^  
  
Tasuki: XD WHOA!!  
  
Ranko: ::eets some weedles that she found in her pocket:: mm mmm!!)  
  
Meiko: ANYWAY, WE KILLED MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Tasuki: YEAH!!!!!!!! ::huggles her::  
  
Ranko: KUKUKUKUKUKU!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: eh...well...Ranko, the next time we go back in the book we'll go the next step in taking over ::shrugs::  
  
Tasuki: ::crosses his arms:: im looking forward to hearing about this book...~_~  
  
Meiko: ^_^;;;; heheheheheheheheheheh....heheh....  
  
Ranko: ::snortles and runs around the secret reference room:: d000000d!!!!!  
  
Meiko: ::gets up:: well...i guess we should be on our way now  
  
Tasuki: ::nods and gets up::  
  
Ranko: ::still running around she crashes into Meiko:: weeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Meiko: ;; WTF!?!?!?!?!?!! WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING YOU FUCKING MORON!!!!  
  
Ranko: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! ::runs away::  
  
Meiko: grrrrr!! RANKOO!!!!!! ::chases her::  
  
Tasuki: ::watches them laughing some:: ^_^  
  
Meiko: ::gets an idea:: )  
  
Ranko: o_o  
  
Meiko: mwahahahahahaha!!!! ::pins Ranko down and reaches in her trench coat::  
  
Ranko: noooooo!!!!  
  
Meiko: yes! ^^ ::pulls out a spray bottle and sprays her::  
  
Ranko: ahhh!!!! ;;;  
  
Meiko: hehe ::hops up and stands by Tasuki::  
  
::they both watch Ranko writhe around on the floor squealing and laugh::  
  
Tasuki: ::leans over and kisses her::  
  
Meiko: =#)...lets go...we'll leave Ranko here..hehe..^_~  
  
Tasuki: ::picks Meiko up and carries her out of the secret reference room, down the stairs, and out of the library:: ...........  
  
((hello reederz, can ya use your imagination and find out what happens next?! well, if ya can im glad ::pats ya on tha back:: ^_~ SO, anyway, PLEEZE PLEEZE PLEEZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On my first fic i only have 5 fricken reviews and it's been up for WEEKS!! Im going to start workin on my next ficlet soon, which will most likely be about...hmm...::thinks:: well, i dunno yet, but....::sigh:: O GUESS WHAT!!!!!!?!? I got a new boyfriend!! ^^ His real name's Chris but me and Ranko call 'im Woodle!!! ^_^ ::huggles him:: well, i gotta scram now cuz...just...cuz..yeah, well bai bai!! ^_^ ::hops away::)) 


End file.
